


The Monsters That We Are

by lumezloop



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, BAMF Keith (Voltron), BAMF Lance (Voltron), BAMF everyone, Coran the magical man, Demons, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, Magic, Multi, Yorak, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumezloop/pseuds/lumezloop
Summary: When Lances typical English class turns into one of chaos, he gets forced into a new world where everything seems so familliar...yet foreign. People who he's sure he's never seen yet knows. Book one of "The Monsters That We Are", following the current Issues Lance faces as he tries to remember his past.BADOOOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHH---> This is just a fic that has allota crapppppppppppp





	The Monsters That We Are

**Author's Note:**

> welp...this is a mess...

~Lance~

Lance didn't know how to react when his English teachers head toppled off of her body. 

He didn't know what to do when blood spurted everywhere, coating his desk and notebook in red. 

Something cold suddenly touched his ankle, and Lance looked down. It was Mrs Honervas head that had rolled all the way over, eyes glassy and unfocused, yet still looking directly back at him.

The screams of his classmates confirmed that he too should be panicking. 

But just as he was about to open his mouth, the windows to his right shattered. Small shards flew straight towards him, embedding into his arms and neck and grazing across the bridge of his nose and his eyebrow. He couldn't feel the pain. Around him, chaos occurred, spinning around lance in a dark whirl of confusion, leaving Lance in a dazed state. 

Black. Black. Black. 

The screaming in the classroom escalated the more tired Lance got. The ringing in his ears soon became muffled, as if someone had stuffed cotton in there, depriving his senses.

" LANCE!" 

As if shot into reality, Lance flinched backwards, falling out of his chair and stumbling into someone's arms. Stiffening with fear, he only relaxed when he saw the familiar yellow sleeves and chestnut brown hands gripping his forearms. 

Hunk. 

Someone he recognized.

"H-hey buddy-" He started, but immediately furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Hunk shared the same classes with him, and he hadn't seen him all morning. Hunk wasn't the type of person to skip class unless he was sick. Turning around, Lance looked at his best friend. He was in his yellow shirt and cargo pants but was holding an oddly shaped object in his left hand, shaped like a pair of wings, mainly white with yellow and black accents on it. 

_What is that?_

"Hunk, why are you here?" He asked, suddenly suspicious.  
Hunks face immediately twisted into a nervous look. He looked behind lance, and his grip tightened as his eyes morphed into one of fear.

"Uh-..look dude, we need to get out of here ASAP. I'll explain everything later. Pidge assigned my task to make sure you get there safe. Okay?"

Task?

Where?

 Not waiting for an answer, Hunk roughly dragged him out of the room. Lance spared one last look behind him, the breath knocked out of him at what he saw. His heart was now beating out of his chest, Brain trying to catch up with what his eyes were looking at. 

_Blood._

The screaming from his classmates had stopped some time ago, and Lance now knew why. Bodies littered in piles on the floor, oozing red liquid with his footsteps stamped into the ground. While there were two pairs of shoe prints belonging to him and Hunk, he took notice of the third one beside it, claw-like and much larger.  Lance drifted upwards and met eye to eye with a... _Monster._

Lance screamed.

Hunk seemed to have realized that Lance had looked back, and Started to curse under his breath. Their fast-paced walking quickly turned into sprinting, with Hunk ending up carrying the smaller man. His large body covered lance from the view but didn't stop him from hearing metal clanking against each other, as if there was a fight going on. Hunk seemed to have heard the sound as well, and to Lances surprise, let out a sigh of relief.

" H-H-Hunk-"

"I know, I know. Just take deep breaths in and out...There we go. Keith and Shiro are now taking care of it. Allura created a wormhole just outside of the school, so we'll be 100% safe once we're out of this building. I know you're confused, but once we go back to the base, Allura will fix you up and help you remember everything." 

Lances mind was trying to keep up with all the information that was being said.

_Allura? Pidge? Shiro?...Keith?_

Why did they sound so familiar? Lance shut his eyes, trying to imagine the people behind the names. No one in his class had those names, but his scrambled memories of his past seemed to have a tug of familiarity. 

Static charged into his vision, blurry blobs of figures kept merging together, harder to make out what it was the more he tried to look into it. Eventually, it separated, leaving traces of red, Green, Black, yellow, and Pink.

_Colours._

Where has he seen these colours? 

Yellow was Hunk. But why? How did he know this? Who was what colour then?

They were so familiar, but Lance couldn't seem to track down what they meant-

A sharp pinch caused Lance to yelp. The glass embedded further into his flesh and Lance whimpered in pain. 

"Buddy, I'm jumping into the wormhole!" Hunk yelled.

The warning was so sudden that he barely had time to react, the air that hit him freezing cold, knocking the air out of him. As if his lungs had collapsed on him, Lance suddenly couldn't find a way to breathe. His nails bit into Hunks skin as he panicked. He tried to open his eyes, But instead of seeing hunks shirt, all he saw was Blue. 

_Blue..._

Just like him.

**Author's Note:**

> ANNNDDDDDDDD That was ch 1!! Very messy and confusing, but hopefully the next few chapters will clear all of it up! TY for reading !!
> 
> SRRY if this chapter is so short, But hopefully the next one will be Longerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr


End file.
